Nya (Earth-30)
Nya Smith is the current Elemental Master of Water. She is a Stand User with the ability to regenerate lost objects cut by her scythe. History Joining the Ninja She and her older brother worked as blacksmiths in their father's blacksmith shop all their life until they met Master Wu. With his help, her brotherKai learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army. Nya joined them as Samurai X. Becoming a Ninja After Zane's sacrifice to destroy the Golden Master, the Ninja parted ways before reuniting to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, he allied with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. Later, Nya would discover that her mother was the Master of Water, and she inherited her powers. Adventuring Jay and the Ninja battled Morro and his forces before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, but when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates, he trapped Nya and the other Ninja in the Sword of Souls. Jay freed her and reversed recent events with his final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Nya fought against Chen with Kai. When the Time Twins returned to Ninjago, Kai and Nya and the others stopped Krux and Acronix from changing the future. They managed to follow them through time and stopped them before Wu sent Kai and Nya back to the present, while Wu ended up lost in time. Fighting Lord Garmadon Nya joined the Ninja against the Sons of Garmadon, who sought to resurrect Lloyd's father, and were also revealed to be mirror versions of the Ninja. Bizarro Lloyd assembled the three Oni Masks and successfully resurrected Lord Garmadon. The Bizarro Ninja used Garmadon's Oni blood to open a portal to the First Realm, and pushed the real Ninja inside, marooning them in the Realm of Oni and Dragon. Division and Reunification Nya and the ninja would quarrel over a redeemed Garmadon's punishment for his reign as emperor, leading to Jay , Lloyd, and Kai's breakaway from the team, forming "Team Jay," followed by Zane, Cole, and Nya's formation of "Team Nya." Both teams were disbanded after Garmadon's trial. Later, the Ninja would travel into space to beat the Scavenger's ploy to use Zane to destroy the planet, resulting in Zane's second death. The Ninja then prevented an evil Zane's resurrection by the Ice Samurai while battling them along with the Fuocasonne. After a few months of being reunified, Nya and the others gain Stand abilities and fight off Sovrano Supremo to stop him from destroying the Multiverse, as well as stopping Zero inside the Digiverse. Powers and Abilities Dangerous Night In Season 13, Nya gains the Stand Dangerous Night after accidentally scraping his hand on a shard of a Stand Arrow. With its reaper's scythe, Dangerous Night can cleanly slice through any material. Although she has no physical power, the scythe she wields is her main source of strength. The user can control the various attributes of the regeneration process of whatever she ripped off, such as the rate and parts to regenerate, and whether the regeneration would even take place. They can control the speed of healing factor of others, to help close off wounds and regrow limbs without leaving any scars. Conversely, they can slow down the process to increase bleeding and risk of infection. By applying the negation on an enemy, this prevents regeneration and even reversing it, causing their cells to enter necrosis when they die without creating new ones. At high powers, one can even negate regeneration of the metaphysical levels. With the regeneration comes the control of what was regenerated. (i.e. manipulating an arm regrown by the Stand.) Appearances * Season 8: Sons of Garmadon * Season 9: Herders * Season 10: Civil War * Season 11: Starfarer * Season 12: Fire 'N Ice * Season 13: Battle Tendency * Season 14: Cyberball Run * ''Season 15: The Legend of Ogaji'' * Season 16: Revenge of Time Gallery NyaRevamp.JPEG| New Moon gi Nya SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Armor Nya Civil War.jpeg| Team Nya Gi Nya- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Nexus Lunar Armor Nya Flame Keeper.JPG| Flame Keeper Gi NyaSilver.JPEG| Stand Master Gi Category:Characters Category:Canonical Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Water Category:Water Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Nya